Talk:Vaht 'Lhenatee
I think not! -KidVegeta (talk) :Please don't make assertions that may be detrimental to a user's standing without more than circumstantial evidence, thank you. Joshua (Talk) 01:42, January 16, 2014 (UTC) I think that was a reference to The Incredibles. But I don't think a similiar first name is reason for concern, there are plenty of those here I believe. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 02:10, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :You are correct, Dirge, but both Hyper Zergling and KV especially have developed a reputation for making sarcastic and inflammatory comments about articles they dislike. Joshua (Talk) 02:13, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Apparently HZ asking a genuine question and me simply adding in a harmless joke makes Mr. Chakravartin feel like he needs to go off topic with his rants about me, not to mention making the preposterous claim that what we said was detrimental to the user who wrote this fine page. You're not an admin, man. Stop harassing me in the future, thanks. -KidVegeta (talk) :Given that the 'genuine question' consisted of a single word, linked to another article, I have difficulty understanding anyone's surprise that it was interpreted differently than intended. I fully agree with Chak's initial reaction and response - I felt similarly about it, as did a number of other users on the irk. Further, his comments were not overtly rude and do not constitute harassment. Preposterous? That a contributor who maintains a list of works with comments that ooze contempt and sarcasm might not have the best of intentions when making a "harmless joke"? I think not. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 03:34, January 16, 2014 (UTC) It's fine if he wants to attack me, as baseless and factless as it all is. However, the issue is mainly with how Mr. Chak lumped in Hyper Zergling with me, making false assertions that Hyper Zergling is a rude individual or has anything to do with my favorites list. It's funny how Dirge could see exactly what was going on - a simple, harmless joke - and yet Chak and you cannot. -KidVegeta (talk) :A personal attack is an ad hominem attack, I have not attacked your person, I have merely stated a fact and opinion widely believed by many people I have spoken to. I have not said you were rude or Zerg was, I simply, and quite accurately stated that your comments on articles are by and large non-constructive and simply sarcastic comments meant to degrade. Joshua (Talk) 03:48, January 16, 2014 (UTC) I guess that's why you put "they" on the link to my page. Hyper Zergling is not sarcastic nor is he rude, and he had nothing to do with the link on my page. Anyway, we should stop this nonsense, as beyond the harmless first posts by me and HZ, making a simple joke, none of this "discussion" is worth reading is relevant to the page. -KidVegeta (talk) Let's not clutter another person's talk page with a unrelated argument shall we? Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 04:01, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :So, we are in agreement, then: Hyper Zergling is not sarcastic and not rude while KidVegeta is reputed to be both. All comments were not constructive and not funny in the slightest. The character's given name is the same as Hyper Zergling's parody character. Done, done, and done. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 04:06, January 16, 2014 (UTC)